Plus par dignité que par vengeance
by massacremarie18
Summary: Stiles rencontre une fille sur le net, cette jeune femme qui se nomme Alice Taler a les réponses a toutes ses questions, après plusieurs jours a se parler longtemps et sans retenu, Stiles laisse glisser qu'une nouvelle meute es arriver. Comment vas réagir Alice lorsqu'elle réalisera que les nouveaux arrivent, son la meute qui la sauvagement battu chez elle il y a un an?une saison 3


Il était quoi? 2 heures du matin et Stiles était toujours sur son ordinateur, à parler avec cette drôle de fille qui avait les réponses à toutes les questions que Stiles posait.

Il avait été méfiant au début, lorsqu'il faisait ces recherches sur les loups-garous, un texte était écrit en dessous d'une page qu'il avait explorée. C'était écrit que s'il n'avait pas les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, il pouvait parler directement avec une personne qui répondrait à tout. Il ne devait qu'additionner son profil sur une conversation en ligne.

Et sait ce qu'il fit, de toute façon, c'était en ligne, il n'avait pas peur que la personne ne le prenne pour un con ou qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Mais le hic était que la conversation était sur vidéo seulement. Il allait donc voir qui lui parlait et cette personne allait le voir aussi.

Ça ne fut pas un problème au final.

C'est après avoir douté un moment que Stiles appuya finalement sur le bouton « appeler » et il se prépara ou pire.

**- Salut!**

Cette voix douce et féminine rassura un peux le jeune hyperactif, la caméra de la jeune femme se replaça lentement, la lumière qui était forte diminua pour laisser apparaitre son visage.

Cette fille avait de grosses lunettes au rebord noir. De longs, très longs cheveux rouge bourgogne attacher a l'arrache en arrière avec plusieurs couettes lui tombaient encore dans le visage. On voyait qu'elle portait un gros kangourou d'université qui devait être trois fois sa grandeur, vus que les épaules du vêtement finissaient dieu sais ou. La pièce derrière elle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, seule une lumière sur la table à coter de l'ordinateur qu'elle utilisait était allumée.

Oui, son style n'était pas des plus attirant, elle n'était pas non plus hideuse, c'était plus du négliger. Mais... ce qui séduisait vraiment, c'était ces yeux que le jeune lycéen pouvait voir entre deux reflets de ses lunettes. Elle était de couleur vert jade, il n'y avait aucun doute, aucun bleu possible, ce vert jade profond était très, très beau.

**- Comment tu t'appelles?** Questionna la jeune fille.

**- S... Stiles. **

**- Salut Stiles, je suis Alice, Alice Taler. Si tu as des questions n'importe les qu'elle je vais y répondre le plus honnêtement possible et avec le mieux de mes connaissances.**

**- Tu es universitaire?**

**- Oui, Université d'Harvard, à Cambridge dans le Massachusetts. Je me spécialise dans les langues étrangères, la science et dans la psychologie .**

**- Quelle faculté?**

**- ****Faculty of Arts and Sciences****, ou le FAS si tu préfères.****[**

**- Wow!**

**- Merci!** Dit-elle dans un léger rire.

**- Vous êtes loin alors!**

**- Je l'ignore, ou es-tu?** Reprit elle en prenant un bol en carton de nouille a réchauffé et en s'installent plus confortablement sur sa chaise

**- Je suis à Beacon Hills, en Californie.**

**- Wow, c'est beau, à Beacon Hills?**

**- Si on écarte le fait qu'il y a des loups-garous partout ...**

Et voila, il avait trop parlé, et en même temps, c'était de ça qu'il voulait parler avec elle, pourtant, il redoutait qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, qu'on rie de lui, ou que même en parler ait pu être une mauvaise idée...

**- Il se contrôle au moins? Ou tu dois toujours avoir de l'Aconit avec toi? **Reprends très même trop calmement la jeune fille.

**- A... Aconit?** Reprit-il, ce n'était pas sérieux, elle n'était pas au courant tout de même.

**- Ouais, l'Aconit ou **_**aconitum**_** est un plant qui a des caractères très toxiques pour l'homme, les animaux et donc, les loups-garous, il y a beaucoup de sortes d'aconit, mais pour te défendre contre un lycan, il te faut l'**_**Aconitum lyco...**_

**- **_**Lycoctonum.**_

**- C'est sa! Donc tu connais l'aconit?** Questionna-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de nouille avec ses baguettes.

**- Oui, il y a des chasseurs ici qui en utilise. Et oui, la plupart arrivent à se contrôler.**

**- Quelles sont tes questions alors? Car seulement a sachant pour les aconits tu dois en connaitre beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens... tu as donc une personne proche de toi qui est un loup, sois il te la dit... non. Ça ne doit pas être un loup par naissance, ça doit être surement récent! Alors un parent ou un ami s'est fait mordre...**

**- Comment tu peux déduire tout sa! **Dit Stiles surpris par cette rapide analyse de la situation.

**- Élémentaire mon cher Wadson**. Reprit-elle le nez dans son bol, toujours avec un léger et beau sourire. **C'est tes réactions corporelles qui me le disent, même si tu sembles hyperactif. Alors qui? Ton frère ou ton ami?**

**- Mon meilleur ami sais fait mordre.**

**- Comment a été sa première nuit de pleine lune.** S'inquiéta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

**- Horrible, mais j'ai été la pour essayer de l'empêcher de faire du mal, finalement il sait trouver un point d'ancrage.**

**- Bien. Tu t'en sors très bien même, tu veux savoir quoi sinon?**

**- Comment toi tu es au courant de tout ça?**

**- Et bien... depuis que je suis petite, je crois. Mon esprit vif et mon coter a tout analysé a haute voix mon amener beaucoup d'ennui, et j'ai découvert de nouvelles espèces avec le temps...**

**- Tu as déjà rencontré un loup-garou?**

**- haha, je ... je me suis fait attaquer par une meute de loups-garous et j'ai été laissée pour morte...**

Le silence s'installa froid, sombre. Stiles en revenais pas, c'était dit simplement, sans tremblement. Comme si que... ce n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle détourna les yeux, regardant le vide.

**- ... ça a été une expérience... horrible**. Elle secoua la tête et gratta au fond de son bol en carton. **Mais j'ai vécu des choses plus traumatisantes.**

**- Je... je suis désolée.**

**- Ouais, merci de ton soutien. Je n'aime pas me mêler aux autres depuis. Sais pour ça que je suis seule dans cette chambre de campus, les autres me trouvent bizarre, car je ne fais pas attention a se que je porte et j'évite le contacte visuel.** Dit-elle toujours en regardant dans le vide.

**- Tu avais quel âge?**

**- J'étais jeune, je devais avoir 10 ans. Je savais l'existence des autres créatures, mais ça, ça a été le premier contact physique que j'ai eu avec l'un d'entre eux.**

**- Les autres créatures? **Dis le lycéen en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oui, je connais les vampires, les sorciers, les loups-garous, les druides, les banshees, les traqueurs, le Kanima, les succubes... les sirènes et les démons aussi. **

**- Wow tu... tu connais vraiment toutes ces espèces? **Bafoua Stiles en passant sa main sur sa nuque, geste qu'il fait souvent.

**- Oui et même plus encore. Se son des informations que j'ai par vidéo comme avec toi, certaine personne qui avais été transformer venait d'eux même me poser des questions, je me sentais comme une psychologue prend des notes de chaque chose qu'il me disait, je leurs donnais des conseils, il me rappelait le lendemain pour me dire si ça marchait ou pas... et a la fin, il ne s'en sorte pas si mal, plusieurs d'entre eux on garder contacte avec moi.**

**- tu es comme, une psychologue des créatures mythiques en tout j'ors.**

**- si tu le vois comme ça... et en plus je trouve que ça sonne bien! Alors, assez parler de moi, tu as des questions?**

**- oui, je m'écarte du sujet de départ! Alors.** Stiles regroupa un paquet de feuilles et un stylo a la main il s'installa pour que lui aussi prenne des notes. **Si un loup perd son point d'ancrage, ça sera difficile ou facile pour lui de s'en trouver un autre.**

**- ça dépend, si son loup s'attache rapidement à une émotion ou a une personne. Sinon, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, ça lui prendra une émotion constante qu'il connait bien autre que le bonheur. Et s'il veut s'attacher a une personne, cette personne devrait être vraiment près de lui, quelqu'un qu'il n'arriverait pas a vivre sans elle.**

**- une personne importante alors.**

**- une personne qui lui fait perdre non pas le contrôle, mais toute lucidité.**

La conversation continua un bon moment, Stiles continuait à pousser des questions et Alice faisait tout pour que Stiles ne s'écarte pas trop en chemin. Sais après deux heures de discussion, que Stiles finit par mettre fin à la conversation, et partie se coucher.

Alice elle, ferma son ordi, mais ne se coucha pas, elle sortit plutôt de sa chambre, marchant lacement jusqu'a la distributrice.

Un garçon de Beacon Hills, se Stiles a vraiment beaucoup de questions, sais un assoiffer de connaissance comme elle avant. C'est pour ça qu'elle donne ces espèces d'aide en ligne. Car elle veut en connaitre davantage, nourrir ce qu'il y a en elle. S'abreuver de nouvelle chose. Et trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui a se même désire est réconfortant et encouragent. Elle n'est pas seule après tout. C'est rare de trouver sa en se moment.

L'analyse est se qui repousse t'en les gens, car tout se qu'elle dit sur une analyse se trouve a être vrai. Et ça vexe les gens, ça les dérange, les déstabilise. Elle a toujours souffert d'une grande isolation, mais se n'était pas de sa faute, ses les autres qui n'arrêtait pas de l'abandonner. Âgés de 14, tous ses amis lui ont tous tourné le dos, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un regret.

Elle s'est retrouvée seule.

Si elle avait été acceptée dans cette Faculté si populaire et convoiter, sais que ses notes tellement élever lui avait permis une place VIP, sans avoir peur de subir le rite de passage. Elle sait donc retrouver seule dans une chambre, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Qui pouvaient supporter ses analyses trop véridiques chez les autres? Personne. Sa façon de toujours détourner les yeux, tout le monde ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec elle. Alors elle était seule, seule avec le silence. Le silence froid et pesant était son plus grand ennemi, sa plus grande peur et pourtant, son ami de toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce silence, on aurait dit que quelque chose se cachait dans ce silence. Quelque chose se cachait toujours dans ce silence. Toujours.

Quand elle avait 10 ans, son père l'avait amené voir son premier film 3D au cinéma, le film finissait très tard et une fois dans le stationnement, une meute de 5 loups-garous c'était jeter sur eux, voulant argent, montrer et tout se qu'ils avaient un peux de valeur. Son père avait tout donné et avais demandé a la meute de le laisser tranquille, ils ont sauter sur lui et sur Alice. Elle se rappelle les voir s'amuser a recouvrir sa peau de marque de griffure, après plusieurs minutes elle perdit conscience sous toute cette douleur, a son réveille, elle était dans une ruelle a l'autre boue du lieu ou elle se trouvait au départ, recouvert de blessure sanglante. Ces membres ne voulaient tout simplement pas bouger, c'est un sans-abri qui est venu l'aider et son père. Disparu.

Sa mère a essayé de surmonter la disparition de son mari, gardant la tête haute pour son frère et elle. Cachant sa tristesse pour faire un exemple de force. Ça avait fonctionné, Alice ne montrait plus c'est émotion triste et noire en publique, elle restait forte devant les autres et s'écroulait une fois seule comme sa mère le faisait.

Maintenant elle sait isoler. Ne voyant que les gens sur internet ou ses professeurs. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne regardait personne, ne s'entendait avec personne. Pourtant, son éducation est tellement élever que même si l'Université finie dans encore 4 mois. Elle a déjà fini toutes ses études et ses profs lui ont déjà donné des journées pour qu'elle passe ses examens finaux. Ils sont tout d'accord sur une chose, Alice est brillante, mais brillante à quel prix? Elle est devenue ermite, traumatiser et isoler.

Et encore... le silence.

Âpres avoirs m'y quelque pièce de monnaie dans la fente pour avoir un sofa, elle retourna dans sa chambre, tout aussi lentement. Bientôt, elle pourra fais se que bon lui semble. Mais... rien ne la tente. Elle veut être loin de toute douleur, de toute agressivité. Se retrouver seule, et encore elle était obliger d'être seule, qui pouvait la comprendre, l'endurer, l'aider...

Alise s'endormit sur ses pensées sombres et remplies de tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir...


End file.
